Death of an Angel
by BlackMageLulu
Summary: PG-13 for language and maybe some other things... Dont Sue me. I dont own anything. poo. My first story on Fanfiction.net. sue me if its bad. poo. :(
1. Chapter 1: Atropos' Kindness

Death of an Angel Part 1  
  
Kuja lay in the roots of the Iifa tree. His eyes were closed. Was he breathing? Was he alive? Was this all a dream? He opened his eyes slowly, weakly. He drew in small breaths from his mouth. He was breathing. He was awake. He was alive. Why? He didn't deserve to remain in his vessel. He deserved hell. Had fate given him a second chance? He had to remind himself to thank Atropos when he did indeed go to hell. He called his silver dragon. No answer. After all his hope, had he really been happy for nothing? Maybe. At least he had a chance to breathe again. Too bad it wouldn't last for long. He closed his eyes now wishing that Atropos would cut his thread. A small breeze blew gently past his face. Lovely. Not only would he die soon, but also he would die cold. "Bitch," he cursed at Atropos. He sighed. A feather brushed against his face. He opened his eyes and felt the silver dragon fly up from underneath him. It picked him up and cut Kuja free from the Iifa tree's grasp. It then flew out of the abyss and towards Lindbulm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl sat in her home, an apartment, oddly, in the theater district of Lindbulm. She sat at her desk studying white magic and reading about the arts of it. She loved magic. She was one of the best white mages around. She was studying time magic and supportive magic right now. She had already taught herself protect, shell, haste, reflect, demi, and stop. She was working on strengthening them when she heard a thud from what sounded like something on her roof. She ignored it and went back to studying. She didn't like being interrupted with her studies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuja dismounted his dragon and slid himself down the building wearily. He sat himself on the nearest and only windowsill in the upper level of the building. Kuja looked inside to see a beautiful woman in about her early twenty's reading ancient-looking books and flinging white magic randomly around the room. He stared at her beautiful light brown hair sway as she cast random spells and soon he snapped out of it. He opened the window himself and slid himself inside. The woman looked up from her books and gasped. The old thick book on her lap fell to the ground. Kuja stared into her pale blue eyes and slowly passed out from weariness. His unconscious mind could not tell his legs to keep supporting his body and he fell forward. The woman jumped off the bed and caught Kuja as he fell. What was going on? Kuja was dead. Everyone knew he was dead. So how could he be sitting here in her arms?! Whatever. She dragged him to her bed. She shoved off all the books from her bed and lay him down. She frowned. That armor had to be the most uncomfortable thing to sleep in, especially considering he looked he had just been dropped into a blender set to puree. She slipped off his upper armor over his head. She didn't dare to remove or even think of touching his... "lower armor". He could do that later when he decides to join reality and come back from the dream world again. She walked to the sink and got out a bowl and a clean towel from the cupboard and the laundry. She filled the bowl with cold water and put the towel in it. She carried it back to the bed and sat down next to where Kuja lay. She began to clean out his wounds starting with one large deep gash across his chest that had also, from the looks of it, gone through his armor. It was most likely from a blade. Looked that way. Whatever. She dipped the rag in the cold water again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Silver Dragon Hates Me

Death of an Angel Part 2  
  
The white mage had fallen asleep on the chair she had moved next to the bed. Now she woke. It was night and the full moon was high in the sky, illuminating the entire apartment. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Kuja, who was still asleep, now with bandages that she had applied. The woman stood up and put on a coat. She looked at his tattered armor and clothing and cringed. She grabbed a pouch full of gil and crept slowly and quietly out the door  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The silver dragon sleeping on the roof woke immediately. It had heard the sound of a door closing. It looked down towards the ground and saw the white mage leaving the building. The silver dragon stretched its elegant wings and dove down to the ground in front of her, it's landing causing a strong wind that almost flung her backwards. It roared loudly and growled at her. She walked slowly to it and tried to quiet it down. "Shhhhhh.please don't wake anyone up. I'm not going to get Kuja killed. please trust me." The silver dragon growled a bit then spread its wings and flew back to its perch on top of the roof. The white mage sighed in relief, walked to the air cab, smiled at the cab operator and told him that she was to go to the business district, and got inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuja bolted up from his sleep. He turned and looked at the window. The moon was full and bright. He put a hand to his chest and noticed the bandages. Was she the one to care for him, and put him to bed? Most likely. After all, he doubted that his silver dragon could fit through the window. Where was she now? Kuja got out of bed and looked around. He saw his armor on a coat rack and cringed. Was he wearing that tattered... thing? He sighed to himself. "Bet she doesn't have any men's clothes..." He checked the coat rack anyway. There was a long black trenchcoat-like jacket. He pulled it off and slipped into it. The door had been left slightly open. The dark mage walked out the door and down the stairs to the building's lower level and entrance. He walked outside and closed the door. The silver dragon opened one eye wearily, saw that it was his master leaving, and went back to sleep. Kuja walked to the air cab and asked the operator about the woman. Luckily, the operator had never seen Kuja in person before. He told him where she was going and Kuja climbed into the air cab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The white mage sighed to herself. What was she doing? Why? Kuja had killed so many people. She was helping a murderer. Oh screw it. He was a human being and being so he deserved the help. Wait. He wasn't. By now, Zidane had already told everyone of Kuja's origin and why he had killed those people. Of course, he told no one of their relation. That was his secret. The woman sort of felt sorry for Kuja. She had been walking around the business district for some time now, and finally came to a clothing store that was open this late. She was about to walk inside when two arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to their body. She would have screamed if one of those arms hadn't moved up and covered her mouth with a hand. She was terrified. The man gripping her waist said quietly into her ear, "Who said you could leave?" She turned her head and looked at him. She saw that it was Kuja and was about ready to punch him. Was his gratitude that poor? Kuja closed his eyes still holding her. " Thank you," he told her politely. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
" I never had the chance to ask your name." " My name is Kakurine. You can call me Rina for short though." " Is that what other people call you?" "No." "Heh." Kuja let go of her. "You can go shopping in the morning. It's too late now and almost all of the stores are closed. They'll be open in the morning." Rina nodded. Then they walked back to the air cab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuja opened the door for Rina and closed it after her, then he laid back onto the bed. Rina sat down in the chair pulled up next to the bed and attempted to fall asleep. Kuja opened one eye and saw Rina with her eyes closed sitting on the chair. He sat up in bed. " You're kidding, right?" Rina opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically. " You can't sleep like that." " Why not?" " Because there's a bed in this room." " Yea, and you're sleeping on it." " So?" " So I'm not." " Why?" " Because you're in it!" " So?" " So! Two people can't just sleep in one bed!" " Sure they can. Watch." He leaned towards her, put an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into the bed with him. " AHHHH!!" Rina screamed as she was pulled into the bed. Kuja held her to him and laughed. Rina frowned at him. Finally, she gave in and settled herself comfortably next to him on the bed. They both soon fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Arguements Making up and Mak...

Sorry for not writing in a while. I had finals and stuff like that. Anyway, since its winter break, I'll either get really hyped and write a ton, or I'll be lazy and write nothing at all. Merry Frikin Christmas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuja awoke to the delicious smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs cooking. He sat up in bed and looked toward the kitchen (the "kitchen", really a stove and sink in the one room apartment) and stretched. He got up and opened the window. Rina turned, startled by the sudden noise. She sighed being relieved that nothing (like the silver dragon or maybe some other random dark mage that tried to blow up Gaia) wasn't making its appearance through the window. Rina smiled at the mage and walked to him. Kuja slipped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened. She pushed him away with all the force in her body and slapped him across the face. "Ow!" "Y-You Bastard!" "." She was about ready to punch him. "Take it easy, Rina. I'm sorry." She didn't know what to do. Did he really, REALLY do that?! THAT was the least thing she expected to happen at the moment. "What the- How the hell.." Kuja frowned. He didn't expect her to react this much. He picked up the small pouch of Gil from the table and walked to the door, turned the handle and said to her, "Didn't you want to buy some clothes?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rina walked along the stone ground looking at it, deep in thought, obviously angry at. SOMETHING. Kuja turned his head and looked at her. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry ok?" ".." "I didn't know it would bug you this much, really." ".Is that what they do on your planet." Kuja's eyes widened. He smacked her across the face. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!" He clenched his fists to keep from killing her. "..." Rina kept looking at the ground. She didn't know what she thought of Kuja. Whatever she thought, it certainly wasn't good. "And its called being FRIENDLY! Isn't being FRIENDLY what they DO on THIS planet?!?" "Not like that. Unless you love the person, no." "...." Kuja was about to punch himself. He wasn't too good with making friendly relations between himself and another person. He sighed, then turned and faced her. Rina looked at him for a second, then turned to face him, also. The dark mage slipped his arms around her and held her. She took a step back and clenched her fists. "Please, I never meant to offend you. Forgive me." ".." After a while Rina sighed and hugged him back. "It's okay." She smiled. They let go of each other and walked towards the air cab. Before they could make it there, a giddy Blank and Marcus came running around the corner and smacked into them. "Wahga!" "Oof!" "OWWWWW!!!!!" Rina made a face as they all stood up again. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at Marcus and Blank. "Blaaank!!! Why'd you bump into me like that?!" "I'm sorry Rina! We're just happy that Zidane is coming back home!" Kuja twitched and clenched his fists. Obviously, Blank and Marcus were part of the majority that had never seen Kuja in person. Most of the civilians that had seen him were already dead. "OOoooooooOOOOOOO. Is that your boyfriend Rina? Heehee!" "NO! MARCUS! SHUT UP!" Her eyes seemed to dance with anger. "Geez! Don't get your panties in a wedgie." Rina growled. "EEP!" Marcus hid behind Blank. "ehhhhhh. we'll go now. SEE YA!" Blank and Marcus took off running. Rina sighed and scratched her head. Kuja shook his. He laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" Rina looked at him with bewilderment. "Nothing. Let's just get this shopping thing over with." Kuja smiled to himself as he walked towards the air cab once again. Rina frowned and followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They passed the cab operator. Rina stopped just before she got into the cab and walked back to the operator. "The business district, please." She looked at him. "Uhhhhh... hello?" Rina stared at him now. She waved a hand in front of his face. The man whimpered, then screamed. "KUJA'S ALIVE!!!! AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!" The man flailed his arms and everyone in the plaza turned towards their direction, staring in pure fear. Rina's eyes went wide. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND DESTROYED MY HOME!!" "Oh.god." She ran to the cab about to climb in. Before she could, Kuja stepped out. "What is this screaming about? Rina are you torturing this poor soul?" He smirked, and she kicked him back into the cab. "STAY INSIDE!" She ran back to the cab operating panel, slammed a few buttons, and swung herself into the open cab door just before the cab moved out of reach. Rina sighed while Kuja rubbed his stomach where she had kicked him. "What the hell was THAT??" He looked at her angrily. "Well. unfortunately, that cab operator was one of your survivors." She hung her head. ".YOU SAID THERE WEREN'T ANY SURVIVORS!" "I said there weren't many." ".Ohhhhh, whatever.. We're here it doesn't really matter anymore." He said, obviously annoyed. "This isn't how I wanted the day to turn out." Rina sulked sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was it worth the wait? If so, be a happy reviewer! If not, don't waste my time! :) 


End file.
